The Buffy and Angel movie: Forever
by trishandchris4ever
Summary: Reuniting the characters of buffy and angel. i suck at sumaries so just read it its a nice story
1. Characters

**_Movie Character list_**

**_I dont own anything_**********

* * *

**_Buffy Anne Summers (Sarah Michelle Gellar)_**

Liam/Angelus/Angel (David Boreanaz)

**_Alexander "Xander" LaVelle Harris (Nicholas Brendon)_**

**_Willow Rosenberg (Alyson Hannigan)_**

**_Cordelia Chase (Charisma Carpenter)_**

**_Daniel "Oz" Osbourne (Seth Green)_**

**_Faith Lehane (Eliza Dushku)_**

**_Bella Swan, (Kristen Stewart)_**

Edward Cullen, (Robert Pattinson)

Carlisle Cullen, (Peter Facinelli)

Esme Cullen, (Elizabeth Reaser)

Alice Cullen, (Ashley Greene)

Jasper Hale, (Jackson Rathbone)

Rosalie Hale, (Nikki Reed)

Emmett Cullen (Kellan Lutz)

**_Brittany Weber (Brittany Walter)_**

**_Wesley Wyndam-Price (Alexis Denisof)_**

_**Charles Gunn (J. August Richards)**_

**_William "t_****_he Bloody"/Spike (James Marsters)_**

**_Connor (Vincent Kartheiser)_**

**_Manu (Dave Bautista)_**

**_Whistler (Max Perlich)_**

**_Alexis (Mickie Laree James)_**

_**Allen Francis Doyle (Glenn Quinn)**_

**_Aud/Anyanka/Anya Christina Emanuella Jenkins (Emma Caulfield)_**

**_Dawn Summers (Michelle Trachtenberg)_**

_**Winifred "Fred" Burkle (Amy Acker),**_

**_

* * *

_**

**_Drusilla (Juliet Landau)_**

**_Mayor Richard Wilkins III (Harry Groener)_**

**_Glory (Clare Kramer)_**

**_Nikita (Katarina Waters)_**

**_The First Evil (Camden Toy)_**

**_Zarton (Paul Donald Wight, Jr)_**

**_Wesley Wyndam-Price (Alexis Denisof)_**

**_Darla (Julie Benz)_**

**_Vader (Glenn Thomas Jacobs)_**

**__****Riley Finn** (Marc Blucas)

_**The Master (Mark Metcalf)**_

_**Professor Maggie Walsh (Lindsay Crouse)**_

_**Amy Madison (Elizabeth Anne Allen)**_

_**The Anointed One/Collin (Andrew J. Ferchland)**_

_**Ethan Rayne (Robin Sachs)**_

_**Christian Kane (Lindsey McDonald)**_


	2. Interviewing

I don't own anything wish i did but i don't  
don't be cruel when you read this i just got the idea

* * *

_Brittany smiled "and Wednesday on Entertainment with Me, our guests will be Alyson Hannigan and Nicholas Brendon from the newest movie Forever. This movie is based on the shows Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Angel, the movie i got to also be apart of." Brittany bowed. "So stay cool don't trip and stay extreme."_

"Ok thats a rap." Sam the director called. "Great show Britt."

"Well if I'm not to scared to wrestle in front of millions of people, I highly doubt that I would be nervous to film a show." She smiled as the make up ladies were helping her fix her make up.

"I guess your right. Anyways, for the premiere Thursday, we're going to send Trish Stratus to get interviews since you'll be on the red carpet." Sam continued. "And next week, the whole cast will be here to talk about personal stuff and the movie." Brittany nodded. "That means you have to share stuff too."

"I know." she sighed "Anything else cause i need to get ready for Raw." he shook his head. "Ok well," she put up the hardy sign "Stay extreme." she smiled walking out of the building.

* * *

**_Wednesday_**

Brittany ran up to Sam smiling, "Ok, I'm here." Brittany had just flown back to La from Utah. "Where's Alyson and Nicholas?" She felt hands on her eyes as soon as she asked. "Nicholas." the hands uncovered her eyes. "How did i know." they all smiled.

"Brittany you need to get ready the show starts in three minutes." She looked at her friends and waved good-bye and went to Sam for any last minute notes.

3.....2.....1 Action.

_"Good afternoon ladies and gentlemen welcome to another addition of Entertainment with Metoday we're going to be talking to two of the cast members of the new movie Forever which comes out next Friday. Alyson Hannigan and Nicholas Brendon are in the studio today to talk about their new movie." Brittany smiled. "But first off we have some big news about Trish Stratus...."_

**_about 20 minutes later_**

_"So its time for my favorite segment **The Interview Of The Day**, our guest today play Willow Rosenberg and Xander Harris in the upcoming movie Forever. Please help me welcome Alyson Hannigan and Nicholas Brendon." She got up and hugged both._

_"Thanks for having us." Alyson said as she sat down on a chair._

_"Ya it's nice of you to help promote the new movie." he sat next to Alyson._

_"So Alyson how did it feel to reunite with the former cast?"_

_"It was emotional, for me at least, and at the same time it was amazing because i haven't seen like half of them in years." she smiled. "We spent a lot of time re-watching old Buffy and Angel episodes, because we had to get in the mindset we were in during that time. Like what episode did we watch that Sara had to like leave because she started to cry?"_

_"It was when we watched Graduation part 1&2," Nicholas continued. "So much emotion came out of Sara and David."_

_"She never wanted David to leave the show it was a struggle for her to keep a relaxed face when everyone knew she was upset."_

_"We have a video progressing Buffy and Angel's time together." **(on profile)**_

_After the video ended Brittany turned back to Alyson and Nicholas. "What was your favorite episode?"_

_Alyson smiled. "Mine would have to be the very first episode of season 1 because it basically introduced all of us and even from the first episode the fans got a clue into the friendship Buffy and Willow had."_

_"What about you Nicholas, what was your favorite episode?"_

_"It has to be What's My Line Part 1&2 because it was when we got to actually do things real teenagers were doing. Xander, Willow, and Buffy had to figure out their future."_

_"How did you guys feel about adding Kristen Stewart, Robert Pattinson, Ashley Greene, Nikki Reed, Jackson Rathbone, Kellan Lutz, Peter Facinelli, Elizabeth Reaser and myself." _

_Alyson looked at Nicholas as he looked at her."It was just like working with Sarah and David and anyone else on the set, we welcomed everyone with opened arms."_

_"To see that our show inspired a saga like that it means a lot, I mean I've read all the twilight books and was amazed because as I read it I kept thinking of Buffy and Angel's love story and reading Bella and Edward's it brought back so many memories," Alyson sighed._

_"Before we rap up I want to know were there any off screen romances?" Brittany asked._

_Alyson blushed "Well I'm dating Alexis Denisof who plays Wesley." she shows off her ring. "We started dating around the third season of Angel." _

_Brittany smiled "Who knew the two people in the show who disliked each other would end up together."_

_"Well I think that should be a comment for Nicholas and his wife Charisma Carpenter." Nicholas turned his head and blushed._

_"Well me and my wife aren't totally different from Cordiella and Xander."_

_Brittany nodded then turned to the camera. "Tune in this Thursday for a special **Entertainment With Me **because Trish Stratus will be broadcasting live from the red carpet for the premiere of Forever. __Well that about raps it up. Until next week This is Brittany,"_

_"Alyson Hannigan" Alyson smiled_

_"Nicholas Brendon" Nicholas smiled_

_"Saying stay cool, don't trip" all three put up the hardy sign, Brittany smiled. "Stay extreme." the show ended._

* * *

**this is going to turn out fun and my next chapter is going to be the premiere, hope you enjoy**

**R&R**


	3. premiere

I don't own anything

* * *

_"Ladies and gentlemen welcome to the premiere of the new movie Forever." The Women's champion smiled her perfect smile. "I'm your host Trish Stratus, I'll be filling in for your usual host Brittany, because as you know she is part of this huge movie.__" she smiles again, "She plays Buffy, Willow, and Xander's old classmate who died in accident."_

* * *

**_about 10minutes later._**

_Trish smiled into the camera, "Our guest at this time are not only stars of this movie, but also the twilight saga, she plays Bella Swan and he plays Edward Cullen, please welcome Kristen Stewart and Robert Pattinson." Kristen and Robert come to the small stage holding hands. "Thank you two for joining us."_

_Robert smiled shaking Trish's hand, "It's a great pleasure to meet you Ms. Stratus, I'm a huge fan of yours." Trish smiled after she felt a light blush._

_"Thank you Robert." She smiled "So Kristen do you think your character Bella and Sarah's character Buffy?"_

_Kristen smiled as she thought about the question. "I think there are some similarities like both of them don't want to be away from the vampire lover and the fact that Bella is sorta clumsy, but Buffy is a strong slayer so there are also some difference."_

_Trish nodded "What about you Robert, is Edward anything like Angel?"_

_Robert nodded "They both leave the love of their lives to keep them safe. Both Edward and Angel fight their inner demons of course Angel's demon is more evil then Edward's, but at the same time Angel and Edward can't keep away from their lovers. Angel comes and goes out of Buffy's life, but i think at this point and as you'll see in the movie he can never truly stay away from her."_

_"What did you guys think about working with Sarah Michelle Geller, David Boreanaz and the whole cast of both Buffy and Angel?"_

_Kristen looked at her boyfriend then back at Trish "We thought it was an amazing thing, I mean to work with a bunch of people who right away knew what to do is something I do not think I will forget. Robert and I both are happy that they wanted to include our Twilight stars into their movie it was beyond and great thing to have met such great people."_

_"Well I can see Juliet Landau, and Julie Benz coming up here so i want to thank you Kristen and Robert for letting me interview you and I can't wait to see the movie and see you on Entertainment with me, next week." Both nodded and walked away. As they left Juliet and Julie come up to the small stage."She played the crazy Drusilla and she played the devilish Darla please welcome Juliet Landau and Julie Benz." both hugged Trish then smiled._

_"We're so happy to actually be here, I never thought they'd bring back Drusilla," Juliet smiled._

_"What was it like to be back on the set of Buffy?"_

_"Memories of all the episodes I got to film with the cast." Julie giggled "Espcially David's character Angel."_

_About twenty minutes later Trish had interviewed most of the cast. She wanted to interview Sarah or David before the movie started._

_The on site director looked at Trish, "Sarah just called she's going to be your last guest in about five minutes." Trish nodded._

* * *

**_Five minutes later_**

_Trish was standing and waiting for her cue when Sara smiled and walked up to the small stage. "Before she goes inside she wanted to come and talk to me. She plays the main character Buffy and she also made the top ten hottest actresses Please welcome Sarah Michelle Geller." Trish and Sarah hugged and both kissed one another's cheek. _

_"It's a great honor to meet you Trish." Trish smiled as Sarah continued. "I just can not believe the show Joss started in 1997 could become more."_

_"How did you feel almost picking up right where Angel's cast ended?"_

_"I think personally, it was easy cause i had been there during the first season, but at the same time it was difficult because I have not seen David in so long, and it was a real emotional deal."_

_"What are we going to see in this new movie that we have not seen in the shows?"_

_"Your going to be in for a lot of emotion, different evils and for the first time Buffy will remember the day that wasn't. But the biggest shocker I think people will see is the fact Angel and Buffy had a child after the day."_

_Trish moved in closer, "Is there anything else you can tell us?"_

_Sarah shook her head, "I can not tell you any more information, you will just have to wait to see-"_

_"Sarah you are really no fun." a voice said behind Sarah. _

_David smiled as Sarah turned around. "You are way to much like Angel when you sneak up on people," He smiled hugging her._

_"Yes, but everyone loves the super sneaky Vampire." He smirked_

_"David how did you feel about reuniting with your former lover?" Trish smirked_

_"I could not pick a better girl to becoming back to. But enless you lovely ladies want to miss the movie I think we all should be getting in the theater."_

_Trish nodded. "This is your girl Trish Stratus,"_

_"David Boreanaz,"_

_"Sarah Michelle Geller,"_

_"Until next week Saying stay cool, don't trip, and stay extreme." All three waved good-bye and walked into the theater._

* * *

Please R&R..... I will update in a couple of hours hope you liked the premiere.


End file.
